World of Blazing
World of Blazing (烈火の世界, Rekka no Sekai lit. World of Raging Fire) is the seventh chapter of Knights vs Dragons: Heroes. Part 1: Blazing Trial You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 4 opponents: Sarah, Matthew, and 2 Valihan Thieves. Sarah is protected by Matthew and an Valihan Thief, while the other Valihan Thief is on the bottom left on the map. To get the Thiefs' attention, send your own Thief unit, your Archer unit, or your Tome unit to their attack range. When your turn begins, and if Matthew or any of those enemy Thieves survive, finish them off with your Blade unit, Axe unit, or Lance unit, as the Thieves can't attack straight. Also, make sure you defeat Sarah, otherwise she will heal her team during the Enemy Phase. Part 2: Two Noblemen You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 4 opponents: Eliah, Hector, a Valihan Lance Knight, and a Valihan Green Cavalier. Eliah and an Valihan Green Cavalier are on the bottom left on this map, while Hector and an Valihan Lance Knight are on the top left. Unless you have your Pegasus Knight or a Drakowing Rider, your units can't get through the mountain blocks, and your Mounted units can't get through the tree blocks. To gain the advantage, send your powerful Blade unit or your Red Tome unit to Hector's attack range, then counter in order to defeat him. Also, be aware that an enemy Lance Knight will get to your units, so if you can, send your Green Tome unit and defeat him. Keep in mind that Eliah and a Green Cavalier will get closer to your team. The best strategy is to send your Lance unit to defeat Eliah, and then send your Blade unit to defeat that enemy Green Cavalier. Part 3: Baffing Labyrinth You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 5 opponents: Raven, Nina, an Valihan Blade Fighter, an Valihan Blue Mage, and an Valihan Lance Knight. This whole map is a maze, and your team is on the top right of this map. There are breakable walls in this labyrinth. Send your units with an attack range and your melee unit to break that wall where you will go to Nina's attack range. If your unit who broke the wall is a Red Tome unit, send that unit to Nina's attack range and defeat him. But be warned, even though Nina and an Valihan Blue Mage can't break the walls, but Raven, the Valihan Blade Fighter and the Valihan Lance Knight can. Raven will break the wall on the bottom right to free that enemy Blue Mage, while that enemy Blade Fighter will break those walls on the bottom left and the middle left to free Nina. Once you dealt with Nina and that enemy Lance Knight (if possible), send your Lance unit to defeat that enemy Blade Unit, then send your Green Tome unit to defeat that enemy Blue Mage, and finally, send your Blade unit or your Red Tome unit to defeat Raven. Part 4: The Guardian You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 4 opponents: Lin, Florina, Hawkeye, and an Valihan Green Mage. Send your Red Tome unit or your Archer unit or your Thief unit to an Valihan Green Mage's attack range behind the mountain blocks so you can counter and defeat him. However, that will the the attention from Lin, Florina, and Hawkeye. When Florina flies closer to your team, take her down with your Green Tome unit or your Archer unit (as it is effective against flying units). Then, send your powerful Lance unit to defeat Lin, and then send your powerful Sword unit to defeat Hawkeye. Remember the Weapon Triangle and it should be easy to clear the stage. Part 5: Blazing Noblemen You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 4 opponents and one boss: Eliah, Hector, Lin, an Valihan Bow Fighter, and an Valihan Lance Knight. This is a tricky stage, so the best strategy is to send your Sword unit to Hector's attack range. Then send your Lance unit to Eliah's attack range. Also, you can send your Green Tome unit in order to defeat that Valihan Lance Knight at ease. But be careful, that will get Lin's attention and she will get closer to your Green Tome unit. Send your Green Tome unit as far away as possible, and then send your powerful Lance unit to defeat Lin. Also, the Bow Fighter will get closer to your team as well, or he can attack your unit when your unit is in that enemy Archer's attack range. Defeat that enemy Archer as soon as possible. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Category:Chapters